


Repopulation

by artanis_aman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: Derek, for his part, is disinterested in the whole affair.  He's bred a number of pretty bitches over the years, Paige being his favorite.  Needless to say, he's been involved in this type of thing enough that he doesn't need to fumble over himself for a fresh cunt like Stiles’s.  If Stiles is interested then he'll knot him, if not, some other stud will be so lucky.That being said. Stiles's scent grows sticky sweet and musky with those unmistakably fertile notes as the days go on.  It will be a matter of time before Stiles is rubbing cheeks with a stud, spreading his legs for nice deep knotting.The next few days, however, yield nothing but growling and biting.  Stiles marks his territory and curls up tight when studs aren't sniffing around.  Studs get pulled from the pen and new ones are added. Derek recongizes a few--with the Rangers so interested in repopulating, he's been penned with many of them before.  They keep their distance, respect each other's small boundaries, and for the most part act cordially.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 751





	Repopulation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by Anonymous. Log in to view. 



Derek is surprised the young bitch hasn't settled with a mating partner yet. He snarls at the studs that circle him and snipes at those that dare get to close. But everyone can smell how close to heat he is. Derek wonders if maybe with it being the bitch's first heat, that he's nervous and skittish. He definitely hasn't got the experience to be this picky yet.

The Rangers keep grumbling to each other, displeased by the bitch, _Stiles._ They don't understand why he refuses all of the healthy, viable studs that attempt to woo him. They are concerned that he's been in captivity too long, that he hasn't had mature bitches and studs to learn from. They worry he won't be able to be released, if he doesn't show that he can handle finding a partner for his first mating. One of the Rangers keeps arguing that Stiles is showing _typical_ bitch behavior, and that he will be fine. 

It makes Derek snort. He remembers on the caged 3-day ride from his preserve to this...pen, that the Rangers were wondering if Derek would like the bitch. They used that odd, high pitched voice, asking if he was interested in making cute pups. Then one of the Rangers thought that he probably wouldn't because he was fussy and the bitch was maybe too small. 

Derek, for his part, is disinterested in the whole affair. He's bred a number of pretty bitches over the years, Paige being his favorite. Needless to say, he's been involved in this type of thing enough that he doesn't need to fumble over himself for a fresh cunt like Stiles’s. If Stiles is interested then he'll knot him, if not, some other stud will be so lucky.

That being said. Stiles's scent grows sticky sweet and musky with those unmistakably fertile notes as the days go on. It will be a matter of time before Stiles is rubbing cheeks with a stud, spreading his legs for a nice deep knotting. 

The next few days, however, yield nothing but growling and biting. Stiles marks his territory and curls up tight when studs aren't sniffing around. Studs get pulled from the pen and new ones are added. Derek recongizes a few--with the Rangers so interested in repopulating, he's been penned with many of them before. The Rangers are smart enough to fence off a decent amount of land for this sort of thing. They all keep their distance, respect each other's small boundaries, and for the most part act cordially. 

One stud, Jackson, tries to lunge for the bitch and Stiles claws him across the muzzle. That makes Derek snicker. He's never liked that captive-bred fucker. He reeks of Ranger so much that all the studs can tell he's settled into his captive-life. While all of them to a certain degree are "captive" in the sense that they live on protected preserves, santuaries or similar lands--Jackson is clearly the type that gets trotted out to groups of kids, and fed Ranger food. 

"Fuck off Hale." Jackson snarls.

Derek barely lifts his head from his paws, he's learned long ago that studs like Jackson aren't worth the energy. And, importantly, they're harmless enough anyway.

That isn't the case for Deucalion. A menance onto himself. He struts into the pen the next day with that shady trot, smelling like trouble. He often brags that he's the most wild of all of them, one of the last lines to still be on land where his pack originated. Derek watches him closely, he's seen his tricks before. Stiles, for being his first heat, seems to have Deucalion's number from the start. He's careful never to turn his back on the stud and makes sure to always have an exit path when Deucalion comes lunging, jaws snapping.

"Come on little bitch," He taunts, "That pussy has got to be aching by now."

Stiles keeps his distance. 

In the night, Stiles edges closer to Derek's territory. Derek rumbles lowly, completely annoyed by the trouble Stiles will bring on his much needed sleep. Derek never sleeps well when he’s away from his territory and the pack. 

"Sorry. I just--I won't do anything." Stiles's voice sounds as young as he smells.

"Go away." Derek grouches, lip curled back.

Stiles inches closer on his belly, head dipped submissively. 

"Please." He whines, sounding like a pup. "I'm scared of that scarred one."

"Deucalion." Derek huffs. He looks at the bitch, pretty wide amber eyes, young slim body probably barely able to breed a litter of 4. He'd get ripped in half by the likes of Deucalion and the sounds of his wailing would be enough to keep the whole pen up. He sighs, "Fine."

He doesn't expect Stiles to spring forward and curl, small and tight against Derek's side. He snuffles and nestles in, a muffled, "thank you" against Derek's ribs. 

Deucalion doesn't do anything that night. Showing some signs of actual intellegence. The next day, however, he's eyeing Derek, clearly trying to figure out if he'll have to challenge him or not. 

Stiles stays close to Derek. Not right up against him, he only does that at night, but close enough that if he needs to, he can run to Derek's territory. Which proves strategic because two days later Deucalion is fed up with Stiles's evasive tactics and he lunges, going for Stiles's throat no doubt, wanting to pin him and force his knot. Stiles yelps and books it stratight to Derek. Deucalion follows, fangs bared.

Derek wasn't looking to answer a challenge for the small bitch, but he acts on instinct when Deucalion pursues him into Derek's territoy. He can't let that stand or else the other studs will walk all over him and try and overtake his den. Deucalion is a strong stud, muscled and squirelly as hell. But Derek is younger, better built, he's got him pinned, fangs around his throat after a good little bit of sparring. 

"Fine." Deucalion spits when Derek releases him. "His snatch is probably trash, captive-bitch."

Derek snarls and snaps his teeth until Deucalion is out of his territory.

When he trots back to his den, Stiles greets him excitedly, nuzzling under his neck and rubbing against his side. "Thanks, man. That guy is awful."

Derek huffs and starts licking at Deucalion's scratches. Stiles comes and helps and together Derek's clean and getting healed up in no time.

Derek's tired from expending energy in fighting Deucalion off--so ignores the fact that Stiles basically naps with him until nightfall. 

When the moon rises, Stiles sort of shuffles awkwardly at the mouth of the den, "Can I sleep here?"

Derek rolls his eyes, annoyed. 

"Please?" He curls up on the other side of the den like he won't be in the way. 

Derek's eyes darken. If Stiles is going to use him for protection, and take over his den, and lick his wounds, then Derek will be needing something in return. 

"Come here." Derek growls. Stiles comes quickly. He doesn't protest when Derek pushes him on his back so that Stiles's soft white belly his exposed. He doesn't snarl or snap his teeth at all when Derek sniffs his neck, over the base of his throat, down his vulnerable stomach, over his cute cocklet and finally against his swollen cunt. "Getting close." Derek comments. 

Stiles nods. "A few days, maybe." He's biting his lip, smelling a little embarrassed, a little anxious, but very fertile. He spreads his legs slowly. "You can. You, you deserve it." He whispers. 

Derek smirks. He's doesn't ask if Stiles is sure. He's a stud after all and Stiles is a fertile bitch in his den. Derek _does_ deserve it, he won a challenge against a stud Stiles didn't like, and he's providing Stiles with shelter. 

Derek starts by tasting Stiles's young pussy--he's sweet and musky and it hardens Derek all the way up. Stiles moans brokenly and his legs open just as his chest arches and his head dips back. He's swollen up and leaking everywhere and Derek laps and laps and laps until Stiles is keening. 

"You've ever taken a stud?" Derek asks. Sometimes bitches play around with mounting before their first heat, even if the stud can't knot them.

Stiles shakes his head. "No, they kept me away from studs. That's why, I haven't wanted... I don't know, some of the other bitches said it hurts."

Derek shakes his head. "It does, but it should feel good too. If the stud is doing it right."

Stiles nods.

Derek smiles, gets a good grip on Stiles's thighs and shoves his tongue into his dripping cunt. Stiles wails, legs shaking and he starts riding Derek's mouth like a good bitch. 

-O-

"There you go." Derek praises. He sucks just under Stiles's ear as he pumps four fingers in and out of Stiles's quivering pussy. 

"Derek, I need... I think I need--" Stiles's eyes are wide and he's panting and sweating all over.

"You need to be stuffed full." Derek growls.

Stiles whimpers, nodding frantically. His pussy clenches up and Derek knows he's more than ready now. 

Derek spent the whole night prior making Stiles feel good. He showed him how sensitive his little nipples are, how nice it feels when he comes on a stud's mouth--how it feels even better to get marked up with a stud's come. Stiles kept shuddering as Derek rubbed his come into Stiles's soft lower belly. 

Derek flips Stiles over, admires the line of Stiles's spine, his pert little ass, the coloring of the spots all over his skin. He's a pretty bitch, actually, and while he's lean now, Derek thinks he'll fill out as he gets older. He'll definitely make nice pups. 

Derek drapes himself over Stiles's back, teeth right up against the skin of Stiles's sensitive neck. Stiles, on instinct alone, tilts his hips, offering his young cunt up for Derek's knot.

"Good bitch, just like that." Derek praises.

Stiles whimpers and grinds back against Derek.

It takes a couple of tries, with Stiles being new to mounting and Derek being so much larger than him. But finally, the head of Derek's cock catches and he's able to pop it inside Stiles's little snatch. It's tight, despite all the play from the night before, and Stiles whines and shakes. 

"Shhh." Derek rumbles and pushes through. Stiles is plenty wet and his cunt will adjust like it's meant to. It's the tightest Derek has ever had but he can tell, can sense, that Stiles can take it. 

And take it he does. By the time Derek is all the way in, cock shoved deep inside Stiles's throbbing pussy, Stiles is panting and begging. 

"Please, please, _please_." He chants and that's all Derek needs to grab hold of his slim hips and fuck into him like he's been wanting to. Stiles shouts, yelps again and again as Derek thrusts in. He isn't going easy now, he's going as rough as a mounting should be. 

Stiles's sweet little pussy sucks him right in and Derek grunts, very pleased with how nice it feels to breed the little bitch. 

Derek is a mature stud, he's bred a decent number of bitches, so he doesn't knot in mere minutes like some of the baby studs. He lasts, long enough for Stiles to moan and collapse after one orgasm, body slumping. Derek yanks Stiles's hips back up, pumps until he feels his knot start forming. Then he shoves forward, deep where he knows Stiles needs it. His knot starts swelling and Derek can't help but bite down on the pretty flesh where Stiles's neck meets his shoulder.

Derek ties him up nice, and Stiles's young pussy milks him like he's meant to. 

"That's a good, good bitch." Derek whispers groggily. He's plastered against Stiles's back, knot tied up in Stiles's cunt. 

Stiles whimpers, plaintive and sweet. "Full. So full." His words are slurred and tired.

\--O--

After two days and three nights, Stiles's heat breaks. They're both sticky with come and sweat and Derek's pleasantly worn out in a way he rarely gets outside of breeding. Derek can't tell yet if Stiles is pupped, but he thinks he might be. 

Derek ventures out of the den to drink from the brook that runs through the pen. He dips in to freshen up, shakes the cold water off quickly when he's through. There aren't any studs in the pen anymore. The Rangers must have realized that Derek had mounted Stiles. Derek roams to the part of the pen where the Rangers set out food and water. He collects the containers and hauls them back to the den.

He makes Stiles eat and drink, though the bitch is sluggish and snarls meekly at being woken. 

After that, Derek nudges Stiles to the brook and Stiles actually growls when the cold water hits his legs.

"Enough of that." Derek snaps back.

Stiles complains and grumbles on the way back to the den. But he's a sweet thing when Derek slips him on his back and spreads his legs.

He doesn't protest, but he bites his lip, ears flicking nervously. "I'm sore."

"I know." Derek answers. He spreads Stiles's legs and pushes them up. He inspects Stiles's cunt--it's swollen and gaping. Derek sniffs and starts licking, he tastes Stiles's sweet slick, the musk from their knotting, but nothing that would suggest Stiles is torn inside. 

Stiles whines when Derek shoves his tongue in, "Hurts."

"I know." Derek licks his chops. "Just needed to see if you were torn."

"Don't think so." Stiles blinks sleepily. 

Derek nods his head to confirm he isn't. The den still smells like heat and Derek has the taste of Stiles's slick in his nose and mouth. He hardens up, tip beading semen.

"You can, if you need." Stiles whispers, voice cutely horse. "If you, um, can go slow, I think I can take it."

"You sure?" Derek checks. He does want to get one good knot in before the Rangers come and take them both back to where they came from. But he can imagine how much Stiles's cunt aches just by the color and how swollen it looks. 

Stiles nods once, "Can we, like this?" Stiles asks. He's on his back and he spreads his thighs more.

"Yeah." Derek grins. 

Derek gently guides his cock inside, spreading Stiles's folds slowly as he breaches him. Stiles breathes deeply and whimpers at Derek's slow grinding. 

"Hurts." 

"I know, I know." Derek doesn't stop, he wants to tie with Stiles one more time. "Be a good bitch, let me knot your pussy one more time."

"Kay." Stiles moans, "You can, your pussy."

Derek groans, "That's right sweetheart. My little cunt."

When he knots, Stiles cries out and comes, his little cocklet stripping his small balls and belly. Derek knows he'll lick that clean later and the thought lets him settle for the remainder of the tie with a smile on his lips.

Stiles's cunt is too used at this point to milk him properly, so they stay tied for longer than before. Derek doesn't mind, he likes leaving bites all over Stiles, likes sucking on his nipples until Stiles snaps his teeth and growls. 

Derek only gets one more day with Stiles before the Rangers come and get them. Derek snarls and tries to bark them back when they come to hustle them in their cages. 

Stiles rubs against Derek's cheek, under his chin, says, "Thanks Derek, I'll miss you." And then is lured into a carrier by a man with curly dark hair who coos at Stiles and gives him pork morsels.

Derek sulks the entire ride back to his preserve and intermittenly howls loud enough that the Rangers start blaring music. 

When they release him back on the preserve, he sulks around their pack area. Laura snickers and teases him and they play wrestle when she wonders if they'll bring Derek around for Stiles's next heat or try for "genetic diversity". 

Derek howls through the night. Laura and Cora howl with him, and the rest of the pack gets very annoyed with them. Though the rangers do too and that makes Derek somewhat happier.

\---O--

Many of Derek's pack were killed by hunters. One hunter in particular tracked Derek, tagged him with something that made tracking him easier. She killed his brother first and then his mother. She and the other hunters killed half his pack before the Rangers came. The Rangers collected them all in cages and released them onto the preserve. There aren't hunters here, but Derek missed the land, missed his pack mates for a long time.

It's odd, but he misses Stiles like that. 

The Rangers shoot him with a tranq because he won't be baited with their meat.

When he wakes up, annoyingly groggy and lethargic, he's in the fenced in pen, at the preserve. They bring them here so that the vet can come or they can fix their tags. Derek's about to howl as loud as he can, but a scent distracts him. He follows the scent, not wanting to get his hopes up, all the way to the other end of the pen. 

"Stiles?" Derek peers in the closed cage, set inside the pen.

"Derek?" Stiles comes right up to the door, rubs against it excitedly.

Derek scratches at the door and growls, "They brought you here?"

"They said that now that I'm pupped I have to stay with you." Stiles is smiling. Derek frowns, they never had him stay with the others before. Though, the others were on protected lands, like Derek and had their own packs. From what the Rangers said before, Stiles was in captivity. "Is that.." Stiles's smile falters, "Is that okay?"

Derek nods, "Yeah. I think you'll like it here." Derek is very pleased, Stiles smells nice and bred and it makes Derek want to hustle him into his den and not let any other studs near him. 

Soon enough a Ranger comes out with a long pole and unlatches Stiles's cage. Stiles bounds out and Derek wastes no time scenting along his neck, rubbing all over his body and licking into his mouth.

The Rangers look very happy, they hoot and shout and make that sharp clapping sound with their hands. 

They quickly open the door to their pen and Derek darts out, telling Stiles to follow him. Derek takes the long way back to where the pack is. He shows Stiles some of his favorite streams, groves, and burrows. 

"Wow, you guys have so much space." Stiles keeps running ahead, looping back to play pounce on Derek's back and then shooting off when Derek growls and chases him. 

Stiles gets along well with the pack. Even their grumpy omega Peter, who's Derek's uncle. Stiles is surprised that Derek is the alpha and it makes Derek laugh.

"All studs are alphas." He explains. "Only alphas have pups."

"Oh." Stiles quirks his head cutely. "Oh, one of the Rangers kept saying something like that, but I was young when the Rangers found me. They said I got seperated from my pack and I went in with other stray pups. I guess, I don't remember."

Stiles fits in nicely with Derek's pack. And as the days turn colder, his belly grows.

Derek likes having Stiles in his pack, likes that he gets to mount him even if they can't tie and even though Stiles is full with pups. Stiles loves panting against the den floor, loves spreading his legs and begging for Derek to fill him up. He also loves when Derek licks and sucks his pretty cocklet until he shoots in Derek's mouth.

\--O--

As the frost melts and the grass and flowers start poking through the ground, Stiles starts nesting in earnest. He gets so grouchy even Peter steers clear of the den even though Derek knows how much it amuses him when Stiles and him exchange hisses and comments. 

Derek stays close to the den, letting the pack hunt for them. Derek likes how swollen Stiles's belly is, how he's so hot in the den and cranky and how he only lets Derek lick his ears. Derek never got to do that with Paige. He bred her three times but they brought her back to her sanctuary each time and she had the pups and raised them with her alpha. But Stiles is part of Derek's pack, and in his territory, and these are Derek's pups, _Hale_ pups.

Derek is supremely happy. 

-O-

To everyone's shock, Stiles whelps 5 pups. Way more than they would have expected from his first heat and with his size too. It's a rough whelping, with Stiles not knowing what to expect and Derek being a growly horror-show. Laura and Ericka stay with Stiles while Cora and Derek keep the perimeter. Boyd, Issac, Peter and the rest of the pack keep clear enough away that Derek isn't worried about anything bothering Stiles.

When the whelping is done, Derek gets to meet the pups. He licks each one of them and scents them. He ignores the way they squirm excitedly, even with being only a few hours old, they recognize him as their alpha.

"They're tugging, you jerk." Stiles growls when one of the pups pulls on a teat as Derek licks his soft little head. The pups are mostly dark haired like Derek. There's one precious girl that has Stiles's pretty brown hair. Derek thinks he'll like her the best. 

The Rangers are smart enough to wait until the pups are old enough to explore outside the den before they come to tag and inspect them. They have to tranq Derek because the pups are still so little. He wakes up to Stiles teasing him and shaking his head, 5 pups crawling on him and darting under Stiles's legs.

"They're harmless Derek." Stiles rolls his eyes.

Derek growls and ignores Stiles in favor of teaching the pups how to howl.

That comes in handy because soon enough they come for Stiles. Derek guesses they want to check him out after the whelping but he's also petrified that they'll take him back to wherever he came from.

They keep saying calm down and try to use soothing tones and they make promises that Stiles will be right back. Stiles, the fucking traitor, hops right into the cage, chomping happily on the beef cut. 

"Stiles, get out here right now."

"I'll be right back, you goof." 

When they take him, Derek starts howling and the pups join him and Laura instructs everyone to do it too because Derek is trying to make a point. 

When Stiles gets back, the Rangers are shaking their heads and talking about how him and Stiles have really bonded and how nice it is to have a mated pair at the sanctuary and how they can't wait for more cute little pups. 

Stiles is an absolute ASS and lets the Rangers hold the pups. They coo and stroke their little ears and get their scent everywhere. Derek lets it go one for a little bit, but starts snapping when Claudia, the brown-haired pup, tries to wiggle down and the Ranger won't let her. He snaps and really does sort of mean to bite the idiot and all the rangers start whispering softly and backing away. 

_Jesus Parrish, he almost got your hand!_

Derek is very proud of himself. Stiles is not amused. 

The pups are 6 months old--getting stronger every day, when Stiles starts smelling like he might go into heat again. 

Derek is weary of the Rangers, nervous they'll try and take Stiles away. Stiles is a little nervous too, because he stays near the den and even let's Peter tease him so long as he stays close with the others. 

"I don't think any other stud will take you, Stiles, really." Peter sneers.

"That's fine by me." Stiles answers and rubs a cheek against Derek's.

Peter gags and rolls his eyes but he stays on look out for the Rangers like everyone else.

The Rangers do come, but Stiles doesn't go for the meat cut this time and he swipes the reddish-blonde on the forearm, nearly cutting through her coat. It surprises them all so much because Stiles usually loves her for some reason and he never acts aggressively toward any of them.

They must really want him for something because a few days later that brown-haired Ranger from back at the pen comes alone and Stiles doesn't snarl or growl at all.

"He raised me." Stiles explains when Derek barks at him to get back in the den. "He wouldn't hurt me."

Derek won't let Stiles approach alone but he can smell how excited Stiles is to see the Ranger. Derek is very confused by it because Rangers aren't pack but Stiles treats him like one. He even lets him see the pups and chatters at him like he understands him.

"They are so big, look!" Stiles exclaims.

_There are big, buddy, look at that. You did so good._ Oddly, the Ranger seems to understand what Stiles tries to tell him and that eases Derek's instincts a little bit. 

Derek does snarls, however, when the Ranger tries to scratch Stiles's ear. The Ranger immediately draws his hand back and doesn't look scared, or annoyed, or surprised at all. O _h, sorry buddy. I won't touch him if you don't want._ He smiles happily. _Look, here's the thing. They want to run your blood, make sure you're all good. You should be going into heat soon. But you two are mated, they'll bring you right back, okay? We can take you both if you want? Would you want that?_

Stiles looks at Derek, "Should we?"

Derek knows the Rangers enough to know that they won't quit once they have something in their minds.

"Fine."

They bring them to the Pen on the preserve near the building where the Rangers come from. They poke Stiles with something but Stiles says it doesn't really hurt and Derek keeps a close eye on everything. He can smell how nervous that one Ranger is, the one he almost bit. 

The Rangers talk excitedly about how cute Stiles is, how protective Derek is of him because they're dumb and don't understand. But the dark haired one seems to understand and tells them that Derek thinks they are taking Stiles away to be bred by another stud. That makes them all coo and say that they would never, that Derek can keep Stiles and that Stiles lives on the preserve for good now. 

That makes Derek happy and he accepts a cut of beef when they offer it to him and he eats half and lets Stiles have the rest. That makes the Rangers smile and coo some more. 

"They are annoying." Derek grumps.

"Oh my goodness--they're cute. They're like silly little pups, watch." Stiles nuzzles under Derek's jaw and one of the Rangers actually squeals. 

\--O--

Needless to say, Derek spends Stiles's next heat in their den on the preserve. His sweet little cunt is as tight as ever, but Stiles loves being stretched on Derek's cock now and he keeps begging Derek for the knot, saying that he misses how full he feels when Derek ties him.

“Derek, feels so good.” Stiles slurs, perfect little cunt clenching on Derek’s knot, milking it.

“This is my pussy. You hear me Stiles. No stud will ever knot you or pup you, just me.” He growls into Stiles’s ear. This is their second mating and Derek doesn’t hold back from pumping his knot in and in and in.

“Yours. Just yours.” Stiles agrees, “only want your pups.”

After, when they’re resting between knottings, Stiles asks how many pups Derek wants.

“Two” Derek answers quickly. He hasn’t forgotten how pained Stiles smelled through the whelping and how hard it was.

“Two?” Stiles chuckles, “thought you’d want nine or something.”

Derek shakes his head. “No, smaller litters mean bigger pups.” And Derek actually means that because him and Laura are the biggest wolves in the pack and they were a two litter. 

Stiles smiles, “Kay, we’ll make nice big pups next.”

  
-end-

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Breeding Season and Just One Litter!
> 
> Oh man. What can I say, I got really inspired? Is that the word we’re using when some new Derek/Stiles PWP gets you a little turned on?
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Carmen


End file.
